Dança comigo?
by vanillaheaven
Summary: Eu lembro a música que estava tocando no dia que você me tirou pra dançar, um simples ato que significava o fim de uma era.


Eu lembro a música que estava tocando no dia que você me tirou pra dançar, um simples ato que significava o fim de uma era, a guerra já não estava mais entre nós, se aquela dança tivesse gosto seria de sorvete de pistache, afinal, pra mim, é o sabor da paz. Meu pé foi massacrado e ainda assim, pedi outra dança. Afinal, cada toque teu me arrepiava e só Draco, bem no começo de nosso relacionamento, havia conseguido tal feito. Como deve ter sido estranho pra todas aquelas pessoas ver 'O menino que sobreviveu' e a 'namoradinha de Draco Malfoy' num só compasso, logo eu, a mulher que fez questão de te denunciar na primeira oportunidade! O que eles não sabiam é que você entendeu minhas ações, como o bom herói que é, compreendeu os meus medos e não julgou minhas fraquezas. Naquela noite, eu fui sua, de corpo, alma, e senti uma conexão tão profunda que me assustei, indo embora sem dizer adeus.

Merlin sabe que tentei te evitar, porque meu pai me ensinou a não acreditar em coisas tão irreais, como aquilo que experimentamos juntos, mas você, como todo irritante grifinório, insistiu até que eu aceitasse ir a um encontro. Tentei, e novamente Merlin sabe como, não criar expectativas sobre, bom, sobre tudo e falhei miseravelmente. Deu pra perceber quando vi minha imagem refletida no espelho, o vestido provocante e a maquiagem impecável praticamente gritavam 'me deseje, Potter'.

Novamente me vi em seus braços dançando uma melodia esquisita, num local desconhecido, você falou 'essa noite é jazz, amanhã tango' e só consegui resmungar 'quem falou algo sobre outro dia, Potter?'. Com sua respiração tão perto da minha nuca mal conseguia raciocinar e o pior: você sabia disso. Tanto que quando me convidou para um drink na sua casa falou no pé da minha orelha, não me deixando escolha a não ser aceitar. Mais uma vez meu vestido ficou esquecido no chão de seu quarto e novamente sai assim que você adormeceu.

Criei um mantra pra quando você se aproximava de mim no ministério 'sonserinos e grifinórios são uma mistura fadada ao divórcio', e mesmo o repetindo inúmeras vezes não resisti aceitar outros 'convites pra dançar'. Uma péssima desculpa se quer saber, afinal, você é um dos piores dançarinos com o qual bailei, meu pé se tornou uma evidencia dolorida disso.

Após algumas noites decidi que não seria tão mal dormir ao teu lado, então fiquei. Como estava desacostumada a partilhar a cama com alguém acabei te batendo nas primeiras vezes, era cômico acordar contigo reclamando que fiquei chutando como louca.

Semanas se passaram e eu abandonei os mantras, afinal, dormia quase todas as noites na sua cama. Não foi grande surpresa quando um de seus amigos nos encontrou abraçados dormindo, obviamente foi o ruivo tapado. Ele gritou como se eu estivesse prestes a te atacar e nós dois acordamos assustados. Você tentou explicar e claramente ele não quis ouvir, então quando ele aparatou, você o seguiu, deixando-me naquele quarto vazio impregnado com o teu maldito cheiro.

Eu me senti abandonada, tá legal? Você preferiu correr atrás do ruivo complexado a explicar toda aquela situação bizarra para mim, afinal, não tinha prometido contar aos outros integrantes do brilhante trio? Fiz minha parte e falei para os 'sonserinos ignorantes'. Admito que eles não aceitaram muito bem, mas pelos menos não fizeram isso na tua frente **num domingo às SETE horas da manhã.**

Aparatei para casa amaldiçoando o dia que aceitei aquela dança. Chorei, bebi, chorei, bebi e cheguei a várias conclusões como 'homens grifinórios são o que há de mais estúpido no universo' e 'grifinórios são insatisfatórios na cama' e ainda 'grifinórios são bestas irritantes com egos maiores que galáxias inteiras'. Ignorei todos os seus chamados e criei novos mantras.

Uma semana, duas semanas, e nem ao menos sua insistência idiota foi capaz de destruir as barreiras que ergui para evitar qualquer aproximação entre nós. Recebi tantas flores que fiquei com alergia e te odiei ainda mais. Meus amigos disseram variações da mesma coisa 'que tipo de droga ele te dava pra você achar que poderia dar certo?'.

Odeio números ímpares desde criança, e na terceira semana você me encurralou. Pediu perdão por não ter sido grifinório corajoso o suficiente para falar com os amigos sobre mim (Ambos achavam que você só estava sendo amigável quando dançou comigo naquela fatídica noite) e chorou. Harry James Potter chorando porque sentia minha falta. Se trocassem o ministério por uma rua vazia seria quase um daqueles filmes trouxas idiotas no qual o mocinho se arrepende e a mocinha o aceita de volta.

Não gosto do final feliz de filmes trouxas, mesmo assim, o convidei para dançar e meus mantras foram para o inferno mais uma vez.

* * *

N/**A**: A fic não foi betada, então tem erros e estou num estado de humor muito seilá pra consertar tudo '-' É meu recomeço, então seja paciente comigo: D Se gostar, comente! Se não gostar, não comente e por aí vai. Aí como estou alheia a vida hoje '-'

N/**Beta** aleatória intrometida saindo até do bueiro detected, também conhecida como gems não-paola da relação: Primeiro de tudo, sempre soube que grifinórios tendiam a serem impotentes sexualmente falando u.u ENTENTEU, NÉ POTTER? FOI CONTIGO MESMO hahahaha. E a fic ta muito perfeita, a autora é muito perfeita, sem mais. Comentem porque vocês sabem que ela e a fic merecem u.u


End file.
